Shopping Therapy
by Lady Uruviel
Summary: Ritsuka is down, can Soubi cheer him up?


Soubi took one look at his Sacrifice and immediately went into defensive mode. The boy was silent, his ears drooped and he barely managed a "Hi, Soubi," for his Fighter. Soubi ground out his cigarette, his eyes piercing the surroundings: the schoolyard, the street, everywhere. He couldn't see any sign of Yuiko or Yayoi, either.

"Are you alright, Ritsuka?"

"Fine," came the mumbled reply.

"Do you want to talk?" Soubi's voice was laced with concern.

"No," the moody teen stared at his feet.

"All right." The blonde put his hand on Ritsuka's shoulder as they walked, and was surprised that the boy didn't brush it away. Instead, Ritsuka leaned into Soubi as he walked, his bag bouncing on his other hip.

With a quick decision, Soubi steered his love down the opposite way at a corner.

"Home's that way," Ritsuka pointed feebly.

"I know."

"So where are we going?" Confusion colored Ritsuka's voice.

"You'll see," Soubi smiled.

The raven-haired boy gave his Fighter a momentary frown and just let himself be led. _Jeez, Soubi's acting weird..._

Five minutes later, Ritsuka found himself standing before the local mall. Glancing up at Soubi, he started, "What-?"

"I need some new paintbrushes," Soubi explained smoothly. "It'll just be a minute."

"Okay," Ritsuka murmured. Again, he let himself be steered in the right direction.

As Soubi picked up various things at the art supply store, Ritsuka merely browsed. Walking in between the shelves, he saw a section of child's paint-by-numbers. Dolphins jumping against a brilliant sunset, a little girl picking flowers, and..._oh._

It was a sleek panther hiding in some jungle ferns, its long body shining and slender. The green of the vegetation was the same color as the trees Soubi painted, and the yellow eyes reminded Ritsuka of the sunflower petals. He sighed.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Soubi smiled, sidling up behind the boy and putting an arm round his shoulders again.

"Very," Ritsuka replied, unable to look away.

"Would you like it?"

"I have money..." Ritsuka grumbled.

"Would you like it?" the Fighter repeated.

"Well...yes, but-"

"Okay," Soubi picked up the panther painting and headed to the register.

"Hello, sir! Did you find everything you were looking for today?" the pretty cashier grinned at Soubi.

"Yes, thank you," Soubi smiled in return, placing the brushes and the painting on the counter.

"Sou-_bi_!" Ritsuka hissed.

"Hmm?" _His smile...damnit..._

"Ah, I see you like the panther painting! It's my favorite too!" the girl winked, packing it away in the bag. "There you are, you two have a nice day!"

"Thank you."

As they walked down the busy hall, Ritsuka glanced up at the blonde.

"Thanks for the painting, you didn't have to."

"Whatever you like, Ritsuka, I'll get it for you, no matter what," Soubi replied, looking fondly at his master.

A faint rose tinged the boy's cheeks as they walked. They window-shopped, stopping occasionally to glance at the expensive jewelry or clothes in the displays. But it was the shoe store that caught Ritsuka's eye.

"Let's look in here," he thumbed over his shoulder, looking marginally cheerful. Soubi's smile returned and he followed.

As Ritsuka walked the shelves, he came upon a navy blue shoe on display that had purple stripes running the length of it.

"Do you like them?"

Ritsuka chuckled. "Yeah, except I can't remember my shoe size."

"Here, take one off, it should be on the inside," Soubi replied. As the boy complied, Soubi brought the shoe up for a closer look. His nostrils were assaulted by an odour not yet discovered by man.

"Ah, Ritsuka! Have they always smelled like this?" Soubi teased, reeling back in mock horror, holding the shoe with his thumb and index finger as though it were a really large spider and holding his nose with the other hand.

"Baka! They have not!" Ritsuka grumbled, crossing his arms and looking rather cute, not a hard feat.

"It's all right, I was teasing," Soubi replied, grinning. He knelt before the bench at the end of the aisle and motioned for Ritsuka to sit down. He pulled out the measuring tool for sizes and placed it underneath his master's right foot. He slid the marker to Ritsuka's heel as the Sacrifice tried hard not to laugh, it tickled a _lot_.

"Size four. Okay, let's check for a four..." Being taller, Soubi looked up at the top for the correct box while Ritsuka looked at the bottom. Luckily, a clerk came sauntering their way, a young boy looking merely a couple of years older than Ritsuka.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, we can't seem to find a four here for this type of shoe-" Soubi gestured to the display.

"Ah, I'll go check in the back."

Five minutes later the boy came out smiling with a box. "Here we are, a four."

"Try them on, Ritsuka, see how they feel," Soubi said gently.

Removing the paper inserts and lacing them up, Ritsuka walked up and down the aisle, ran, and bounced in place.

"They feel good," he smiled.

"We'll take them," Soubi told the boy.

"Excellent!" The clerk smiled.

Ritsuka removed the shoes and put his back on, picking up the box as he went. He meant to pull out his wallet from his bag to pay for the shoes, but Soubi zipped his credit card through the machine in record time. Sullenly replacing his wallet, Ritsuka took the bag and sauntered out with his Fighter, mumbling another thanks.

As they walked past the food court, Ritsuka's stomach gave a loud grumble.

Soubi chuckled. "Hungry?"

"Wha- no!"

"Your stomach is saying otherwise," Soubi teased, poking Ritsuka's midsection, which rumbled in protest.

"Well, okay, a little," the boy replied grudgingly.

"What would you like?"

"Anything, it doesn't matter."

Before Soubi could say anything else, Ritsuka had ordered a Filet-O'-Fish combo from the nearby McDonald's and paid for it himself. As he picked a table, Soubi got some chinese food and ate it slowly, surveying his little love peripherally.

"What time is it?" Ritsuka asked as they left the mall.

Soubi checked his phone. "Five-thirty."

Ritsuka sighed. "I'm going to be late again."

"No, you won't," Soubi replied easily. Whistling for a taxi, he got in and pulled Ritsuka behind him.

As Ritsuka stood on the curb at five forty-five, looking up at Soubi, he smiled faintly. His Fighter reciprocated, pulling him into a gentle hug.

"Thanks for today, Soubi," the boy mumbled into Soubi's trenchcoat.

"You're most welcome," the blonde smiled, stroking Ritsuka's hair. "Would you like me to come by tonight?"

"That'd be- nice."

"All right. I love you, Ritsuka."

His reply was the boy's hands tightening in his coat.

Ritsuka watched the taxi drive away with a glowing smile, and a thoughtful heart.

_I love you too, Soubi. I just wish I could say it._


End file.
